Secret Valentine
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Percy and Ginny get rid of their spouses to celebrate February 14th together.


**Title:** Secret Valentine  
**Pairing: **Percy Weasley/Ginny Weasley  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt(s): **Valentine's Day, Infidelity, Corsets/Heels/Boots  
**Word Count: **634  
**Beta:** Thank you **seraphimerising** and **luvscharlie** !  
**Warnings:** Incest. Infidelity.  
**Summary:** Percy and Ginny get rid of their spouses to celebrate February 14th together.  
**A/N:** Originally written for Week #1 on **hp_smutday** . Also, little gift for **prongsxwormtail** that she asked for on this meme. Happy belated Valentine's everybody!

* * *

**Secret Valentine**

Percy entered the Muggle hotel room expecting to see her there. He just wasn't expecting to see her like _that_. The moment his bespectacled eyes settled on Ginny's petite, curvy body, a tent in his pants made its appearance instantly. There she was standing next to a bed with ruffled, flowery covers: clad in a black leather corset, red lace underwear (if it could even be called that by the small amount of skin it covered) and knee-high, stiletto boots. A mischievous look matched the playful smirk; her face surrounded by a messy mane of bright red hair.

"Oh Sweet Merlin," groaned Percy before closing the door with his foot.

As soon as the loud _bang_ sounded, he launched himself at her. His strength and eagerness taking her by surprise as she stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. The impact made the little portraits of faceless couples dancing fall to the floor.

Percy's hands were already roaming over her body before their mouths met in a heated kiss. He thrust his tongue between her gasping lips at the first opportunity as her arms tightly surrounded his neck. Soon after, her hands started tugging desperately at his sweater vest.

"Weren't you cold? We're in the middle of February, Perce!" she mumbled when they broke apart to take the offensive garment off.

"Just the thought of you made my body heat up to a hundred degrees," he answered as Ginny's fingers worked quickly with the buttons of his striped shirt. Percy took these few seconds to appreciate more calmly her appearance as his hands kept caressing her sides. He continued, "I have to say that with you looking like _this_, the temperature of my body is now probably hotter than lava," before his mouth sought hers for another sultry kiss. Her small, smooth hands caressed his bare chest.

"So you like it?" She gasped when his mouth freed hers to explore her neck and bare shoulders. Percy just groaned in response and pressed his full erection against her. Ginny moaned as his fingertips ground into the soft skin of her hips. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had some bruises after.

"So, where's Harry?" Percy asked, his voice agitated, but still licking, kissing and biting her skin. Marking her as his, even though they both knew it wasn't technically like that.

She separated from him, putting him at arm's length with her hands over his shoulders. "Where's Audrey?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Touche." Percy lifted her in his arms making her squeal in surprise and threw her lightly on the bed.

As he crawled his way over her body, Ginny started to untie the corset. Percy stopped her, looking her in the eyes. "Leave it on," he said, his voice between breaths.

Ginny licked her lips as her eyes turned an even deeper shade of brown. (Percy swore he hadn't seen them so dark since their first time together.) Not breaking eye contact, he slid her knickers down her silky legs, leaving the boots as is.

"You want the boots on too?" she asked in a husky voice.

"What do you think?" He chuckled as he positioned himself over her slim body.

"Yeah, you're right. We can do it later again without them."

Ginny surrounded his waist with her legs, digging the pointy heels into his back. Percy moaned and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

"Over and over again. I arranged everything. All. Night. Long. Just you and me," he whispered, sliding the tip of his cock against her wet center, back and forth purposefully.

"Yes. Now, please stop with the teasing," she said, throwing her head back and lifting her hips to meet his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny," Percy said before thrusting deep into his sister.


End file.
